Anything For You: A Jonas Brothers Fanfiction
by lalalalalax3
Summary: Mary began to clench her books tightly as she stumbled through the crowded halls of East Northumberland High. She picked up her head slightly as she heard the familiar deep voice of her biggest temptation. His name… Joe Jonas. Some Niley.
1. Meeting Mary

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY. THANKS. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. COMPLETELY FICTIONAL! NO KEVIN, SORRY!**

Mary began to clench her books tightly as she stumbled through the crowded halls of East Northumberland High. She picked up her head slightly as she heard the familiar deep voice of her biggest temptation.

His name… Joe Jonas.

It was late September and his buddies were heading outside to play a game of football on the turf. Her heart began to race as she quickly looked away. She could have sworn he had looked at her, but did he really see her? It was a question she constantly asked herself.

As the boys made their way outside, Mary bumped into her best friend, Miley.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mary. Were you heading outside? I saw "him" walking out there" she said in a hushed tone while bumping her hip into Mary's with a knowing look on her face.

Mary took a second look at her best friend. Her light brown hair was wavy down to her waste and her white t-shirt barely covered her small chest. Her blue eyes pierced Mary and her gray skinny jeans were complimented with black Ed Hardysneakers. Mary couldn't help but be envious of her best friend's all-American good looks.

"No...Maybe… ok yeah, I'm sorry I can't help it!" Mary said coyly.

"Haha, it's ok. I wanted to go out there to see Nick anyway." Miley smiled.

Nick was Joe's brother. Miley had been dating him since school started in August. They were quote "inseparable." And ever since and Mary and Miley were spending less and less time together. Miley felt terrible, but knew just how to make it up to her.

**On the turf…**

"Hey Joe", Miley said sweetly.

"Hey Miles" Joe smiled back.

"Have you seen…"

Before she could finish the sentence she felt the familiar embrace from behind.

"Hey Miles" Nick whispered into her ear.

"Hey Nicky" Miley said as she pushed back onto him, knowing that it gave him chills just like it had given her.

Miley soon turned to Mary standing awkwardly by herself staring at Joe.

"MARY!" Miley screamed a little too loudly causing Joe and his buddies to turn and stare at Mary.

"I'm going to go somewhere with Nick, you can hang here with Joe right?"

Joe looked at Mary. She was wearing fire truck red skinny jeans with a v-neck black t-shirt, that complimented her larger chest. Her black hair was pin-straight and barely reached past her elbow. She quickly turned her big brown eyes noticing him staring at her and her cheeks were burning red. He looked down at her chest, smiled, and looked up quickly.

"Yeah Mary, come over here." Joe said with a cocky smile.

**Back to Miley and Nick…**

Nick slammed Miley's back against the wall in the locker-room while roughly kissing her lips and neck. Miley parted her lips willingly allowing Nick's tongue entrance. She wrapped her hands around Nick's waist and pulled him closer while grinding her waist into his.

He rapidly removed her shirt revealing her purple lace bra. He attacked her chest, kissing every piece of bare skin while she moaned loudly. Getting excited, she began at his jeans, fiercely ripping off his belt.

Nick moved his hands and forcefully granted himself entrance into Miley. Miley let out supple moans as Nick proceeded to enter her with his fingers. She removed his pants ripping them down as she fell to her knees. Nick moaned piercingly as she began to pleasure him.

Nick moved his hands to the back of Miley's head and forced her further onto him. After a few minutes Nick began to convulse and turn as he came. Miley lay on the floor of the locker room and flashed Nick a seductive look. Not wanting to keep her waiting he jumped on her and forcefully penetrated her like he has done so many times before as Miley screeched in great pain and pleasure.

After a few minutes both Miley and Nick reached their climaxes and laid in each other's arms.

"Nick, I need you to help me with something" she breathed heavily into his neck.

"Yeah?" he said barely catching his own breath.

"Mary really likes Joe and I think that maybe we can get them together. That way we can spend more time together like we used too."

Nick's turned in surprise then quickly turned back; hoping Miley didn't notice his disappointed expression. "Mary likes Joe?" he thought. Although no one knew it, Nick had always loved Mary and now the girl of his dreams was under the spell of his older brother that he knew would only take advantage of her.

"Sure honey, anything for you."


	2. Work Done For Us

**Hope you guys like it!**

Mary cursed under her breath and couldn't believe how foolish Miley was to have left her here. She would definitely give her a piece of her mind later.

"Are you ok?" she heard Joe say, as she gradually brought her head up and found the confidence to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

He looked as attractive as ever in his not-too-tight yet not-too-loose fitting jeans and plain back t-shirt that hugged his toned biceps. Mary had a hard time not staring, and it seemed like he felt the same way because until about a minute later when they heard Joe's friend screaming towards them, she finally broke their gaze.

"Hey Joe, are you going to come play some football or not?" said Connor, Joe's blond dirt-bag friend. He was known for being the team "whore" and seemed to be able to easily keep up with his reputation.

Mary's eyes darted back to the ground as Joe turned to look at her with a piece of his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He put on a smirk as he spoke.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take Mary out to get some ice cream. I mean it's pretty hot out here." Joe said as Mary began to look him in the eye. She could hardly hide the enormous smile growing on her face.

He raised his eyebrows inquisitively awaiting a premeditated response.

"Su-sure" Mary stuttered wondering how she even got out that much. She could not believe she was about to go out with JOE JONAS! The Joe Jonas. She never had luck like this, she would have to call and tell Miley later.

"Yeah, "ice cream," is that what they call it now-a-days?" Connor joked as his teammates laughed and high-fived him for his "clever" response.

Joe didn't take his eyes off Mary as she blushed.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later" he called down the field walking away while grabbing Mary's hand. He led her to his red 1957 Ford Mustang and opened the passenger side door. She smiled as she slipped in. The interior was a tan-leather and the headrests had the letters "JAJ" sewed in black. She sunk into the seat as he shut the door and made his way over to the diver's seat.

Joe hopped into the seat and the put the keys into ignition. He reached for the dial and blasted "What's My Age Again" by Blink 182. He opened all the windows and began to pull out of the school parking lot. It was burning hot and almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Mary looked out the window at the town passing her by. She still had a hard time believing she was here. She could picture her mother coming to wake her up and telling her to get ready for school any minute, but then Joe's voice broke her trance.

"We're here" Joe smiled at her. Mary recalled the ride. She sat staring out the window as Joe screamed the words to his homemade old-school rock CD.

**To Nick & Miley…**

Nick pulled on his boxers as Miley handed him his jeans. While they were dressing, Miley couldn't help but think about how great her life was going. She was so in love with Nick and he felt the same way… or did he? Miley erased any thought of doubt in her mind. The only thing that could make this better was getting Mary with Joe so they could all go out together.

"Nick, have you thought of any ideas on how to get Mary and Joe to get together?"

"Well, since you only asked me to help you about three minutes ago, no" Nick stated clearly annoyed at the question.

"What's wrong" Miley asked concerned. Had she done something wrong?

"Nothing, I'm just tired. You wore me out." Nick laughed.

Miley smiled in relief while she slipped on her shoes.

"I think you should just ask him if he would ever consider asking her out on a date. You never know."

"I don't know, I don't think she's his type" Nick said.

"Nick, even I know your brother better than that. Girl is his type." Miley laughed at herself.

Nick forced a laugh trying to hide his true feelings. He hated himself for never asking Mary out when he had the chance. He liked Miley, but he was in love with Mary. He had spoken to her only a few times when he was at Miley's house. The truth was, she intimidated him. She seemed so smart and sure of herself. She never seemed to want to be anyone other than herself and Nick found that so bizarre for a high school student. He didn't understand how she had already defined herself, while he had tried so hard throughout his life to still find himself lost.

Miley took Nick's hand as she guided him out of the locker room slyly, hoping no one had witnessed their dirty deeds. They walked out onto the green football field. She stopped and looked around for Mary at the same moment she realized Joe wasn't there either.

"Hey guys, where did Joe and Mary go?" Miley screamed towards the heard of boys as they tackled each other down for the ball.

"Gave them the keys to my house, he said he'd be done in an hour" Connor smirked. The boys laughed. Dawson, Miley's ex-boyfriend stepped forward. His green eyes were burning through her blue ones and his sweaty, shaggy brown hair fell onto his forehead. He wore a green ENH sweatshirt with a pair of black Adidas shorts. Nick saw the look he gave her and pulled Miley into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"They went to the ice cream parlor down on main street" Dawson said dreamily which seemed to have no affect on Miley and Nick was grateful for that.

She turned to face Nick and looked in his eyes.

She smiled as she said, "Looks like we have our work done for us."


	3. Lied Through His Teeth

Let me know what you guys think

**Let me know what you guys think!**

Mary and Joe stepped out of the car. He held the door to the ice cream parlor open for her as the freezing air inside hit her face. Her heart was beating a-mile-a-minute. Joe walked up to the register and looked down at the abundant flavors.

"Hmmm, what do you like?" he smiled at Mary, well more like her chest.

"I love cookie dough" Mary said delicately staring at Joe.

"Me too." he said and swiftly turned to the man at the register.

"Can I get two cookie dough cones please?" The man rang them up and they sat at a table towards the front of the parlor by a window. Mary automatically felt self-conscious. He began to scoff down his ice cream then stopped and looked at her.

"Why aren't you eating your ice cream?" Joe asked.

"Oh, um… I just… I'm going to... now." She stuttered.

Joe shot her an odd look then saw a familiar face behind her. His brother, Kevin was sitting on the opposite end of the parlor with a guitar in hand.

"Kevin!" Joe called across the cold store, causing a few people to turn and stare, not like they already weren't.

Kevin looked up from his guitar and saw his brother and began to stride over towards their table.

"Hey Joe! What's going on? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked and then noticed Mary sitting there feeling uncomfortable.

"Kev, this is Mary. Mary this is Kevin, my brother."

Mary looked up at him. He looked like Joe, but was wearing tighter clothes. His pants were leopard print and he wore a tight red top. She said hello and went back to staring at her ice cream.

"Nice to meet you, Mary. Joe, are you going to that party tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah probably, why?"

"You should bring Mary along. It's my first year out of high school, but I know that this party was the party to be at last year" Kevin smiled knowing Joe probably already had a date or plans for the party that didn't include Mary, but hey, he was his brother which made him obligated to mess around with him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Mary, do you want to come to a party with me tonight?" Joe stammered while side glancing at Kevin who hovered the table disturbingly.

"Um, I guess I could come. I mean I think Miley is going so, sure." Mary replied, a tad embarrassed at the current situation. She had a feeling this party was going to change her status as the awkward, quiet girl in high school and she wouldn't let it do anything other than that.

**Nick & Miley…**

"I want to invite Mary to come tonight, would that be weird? I mean it's not my party, but it says that we can bring a friend." Miley said.

"Nahh, I think it would be fine." Nick said eagerly, thinking that maybe he'd finally get his chance to speak to her. He knew Miley would be drunk along with Joe. He wasn't sure about Mary. He had never seen her at a party like this, but he hoped he was about to find out.

"Good" Miley said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They were in her bedroom, searching for something for her to wear in the next few hours. The walls were light purple. Nick sat on a white comforter that covered her queen size bed. She had tossed about 20 different outfits on the floor and had a reason why each outfit was perfect and a reason why it was completely wrong. That was something that had always bugged Nick, she could never be completely happy until everything was absolutely perfect.

"Ok, what about the jean mini-skirt with the purple babydoll top?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Nick stated.

"Fine? Ok, great now I have to go look AGAIN." Miley said rushing back into her walk-in closet. Ever since 6th grade, Miley was in the cool crowd. It hadn't come easy. She spent hours in front of the mirror perfecting her looks, trying to create a confidence in herself that she knew she would always have to fake. Nick made her feel different though. She knew with him she could be corny like that Jessica Simpson song, "With You". She knew it was cheesy, but it was the only thing that completely explained her. Nick knew the only reason she was freaking out was because he was not the only one who would see her.

He sighed and dropped his face into his hands.

"What about this" Miley asked. He looked up. She wore a yellow dress that fell above her knees. It hugged her curves in the best way possible and it electrified her blue eyes. Nick couldn't help but stare.

"So…" Miley said impatiently.

"You cannot go like that" he said watching her face fall as he walked toward her. "All those guys will try to take you away from me, you look too beautiful"

She smiled and blushed as Nick kissed her neck. He looked her in the eye.

"I love you" she said. Nick was taken aback. They had discussed that they wouldn't say I love you unless they were ready and truly meant it. He stood there and stared at her for a minute. Her eyes began to fill with sadness the longer he waited. He realized this and knew that he had to say it now. He found something in her eyes that truly made him think and truly made him feel like she though he was different than anyone else.

"I love you too, Miley."

He lied through his teeth.


	4. Party Part 1

Last chapter was a transition… I needed to get to the party…

**Last chapter was a transition… I needed to get to the party…**

Joe drove Mary home a few minutes later. Mary got out awkwardly as Joe said he would pick her up at 8:30. Mary ran into her house and called Miley.

"Miley!" Mary almost yelled into the phone when her friend picked up.

"Hey Mary. I heard you when out with Joe today! You two together yet?" Miley laughed into the phone.

"Very funny, Miley. He invited me out to that party tonight! You're going right?"

"Of course! I'm so happy you're coming. I miss spending time with you. I have to go, I'm with Nick. He's helping me pick out something to wear."

Mary remembered the times back in 6th grade when she used to help Miley get ready for these parties she thought she would never be invited too. She missed watching her friend be so thankful for her help.

"Ok, remember, use protection!" Mary joked to her friend.

"Very funny Mary. I'll see you later." Miley said before hanging up.

Mary sighed and went into her closet. The party was in 3 hours. She waited then picked out an ivory bubble tunic to wear over black leggings. The shirt was a little baggy, but she liked it that way. She made her way into the bathroom and began to apply makeup. She used liquid eyeliner and applied a light coat of mascara to her naturally dark eyelashes.

She looked at herself and smiled. Was this the night she would finally get with Joe Jonas? She took a deep breath and went to her computer. She was nervous about what would happen tonight. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward. I mean, she had never been kissed and was worried that with her lack of experience, she wouldn't know what to do if they kissed. She laughed at her imagination.

"Joe Jonas, kissing me?" she laughed as she thought out loud. "I wish…"

The clock finally hit 8:35 and Mary heard a knock at the door. She walked to it and grabbed her black Gucci bag off the table near the door. She opened the door to find Joe leaning against the house. He turned to her and his mouth gaped open. She blushed profusely as he turned to her.

"Wow, you look great" Joe smirked at her. She smiled tenderly as she looked at him. He wore dark skinny jeans with a white Hanes t-shirt. His pin straight hair swept across his face and he shook his keys almost looking nervous.

"Joe Jonas, nervous? Couldn't be." Mary thought, only in her dreams…

"So… let's go." Joe said darting his eyes toward the car. Why was he acting like this? Mary had never seen him be anything other than cocky and for some reason, this was making her feel more confident.

"Yeah." She said, as Joe opened the door to the car for her. He looked at her intently then shut the door, walking over to the driver's side and slipped in.

She reached for the radio and "Low" by Flo Rida came on. He looked at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling less confident. Maybe she went a little too far.

"Nothing." He smiled looking away. He turned up the volume and pulled out of her driveway. Every once in a while he turned to look at Mary and every time, Mary's heart began to pound.

She tried so hard to not let it show, but Miley said she showed every emotion on her face and that she was easy to read. She didn't think it was true because Joe seemed to be confused and she hoped it wasn't because of the way she was acting.

"She's so different… and beautiful" Joe thought. He started feeling different and his stomach churned. What was this feeling? He had felt it before, but this was stronger then anything he ever felt. He decided to ignore it, but couldn't help but stare at Mary at every red light they hit.

Joe pulled towards a white house and music could be hear from outside. The house was enormous. There was a huge window that revealed a large chandelier. Mary instantly thought that this was going to be the best high school party she had ever gone to, and her first, for that matter.

Joe went around the car and opened the door for Mary and offered her his hand. She took it smiling and they began to walk up to the colossal double doors. Joe opened the door and led them inside. Mary remarked how the first twenty kids they saw, all said hello to Joe. She knew he was popular, but come on! He let go of her hand within the first 10 seconds.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Sure, thanks" Mary answered. As he left, she looked around for Miley.

"Hey you!" she heard someone behind her yell.

"Miles! Hey!" she turned and saw Miley there as she quickly pulled her into a hug. Nick stood behind her looking at Mary with timid eyes. What was with the Jonas' tonight? They were all looking at her strangely.

"Hi Nick." Mary said calmly, quickly regretting it after seeing the surprised look on his face. Was Mary seriously talking to him? He usually had to start a conversation to get a one word answer. This was strange, he felt strange.

"Hello." He said as Miley turned and stared at him.

"Ok… So where's Joe?" Miley asked.

"He went to get some drinks." Mary said.

"Good idea. Hey Nick. Want to get some drinks?" Miley suggested to him. Nick nodded and walked away. He wore a Elvis Costello t-shirt with blue jeans and his curls were in perfect place.

"Well that was awkward." Miley told Mary. Mary laughed and so did Miley. "He was acting so weird. Almost like he was uncomfortable or in love with you." Miley said laughing at the thought. They were way too in love.

Mary laughed hard at that. Whenever she spoke to Nick, it was always small talk and he seemed so lost. She couldn't understand how he was in love. How could someone who didn't know who he was himself, try to learn who someone else was and love them for it? It was simply impossible. But from what Miley said, it was far from that.

Joe suddenly appeared next to Mary handing her a drink. He was a good 6 inches taller than her which made sense from their 2 year age difference. Mary was turning 16 while Joe had just turned 18. She loved the fact that she was at a cool high school party with a senior when she was just a sophomore. Nick and Miley were both 15 and in her grade (obviously).

Joe looked over at Miley and blushed. Wait, did he just blush? Nah, maybe it was just the lighting, or lack of it might I add. Miley sensed his embarrassment and took it as a hint to leave them alone.

"Ok, I'm going to find Nick. You two have fun. I'll see you later."

Mary and Joe said bye and turned to each other. Mary drank a little.

"This taste funny." She said. Mary usually didn't drink because when she did, she got drunk fast and it wasn't a pretty sight. She decided to ignore the flavor and finished the drink fast.

"Woah, you drank that fast. Let me go get you another one." Joe said taking her cup. "Now, don't go anywhere" he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. She watched him go away and her vision was a little blurry. She determined it was just the lighting and disregarded it. This was going to be a fun night.


	5. Party Part 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback……..Sorry this one took me so long to post.**

Mary struggled to stay standing while she rested her weight on Joe's tall shoulders, I guess that's what a few, well, eight drinks will do to you.

Joe was equally sloshed, but saw Mary was about to pass out. He ushered her towards the upstairs bathroom, while Mary continued to slur her speech.

"w…..he..r..e a..re w….e goi...n.gggg" said Mary, hardly completing her sentence.

"We're going to need a place to sit where it's quiet." said Joe in a soothing slurred tone that helped to put Mary at ease.

After several failed attempts of walking up the stairs, Joe picked Mary up and started to carry her. Mary liked the feeling of Joe holding her.

His polo black cologne smelt like heaven and his muscular arms were tightly wrapped around her body.

Once they reached the bathroom Joe let Mary down and helped her over to the sink so he could splash some water on her face.

The water felt like ice against Mary's pounding forehead. She had never been this drunk before and was not used to the side effects of drinking.

"I'll be right back, just… stay here" Joe told Mary as he made his way out of the room.

Joe left the bedroom and went back downstairs where he found his friend Conner. He quickly filled him in on his situation. He told Conner that he had a wasted Mary upstairs and that he was about to make his move.

Conner high-fived Joe when he heard this and slowly slipped Joe a condom. Drunken Joe took the condom and raced upstairs to finally be alone with Mary.

Joe struggled to open the bathroom door. He began to kick it with all his strength.

"Fuck! Why isn't this opening" Joe stammered.

Something was obviously blocking it. After a forceful kick, the door slightly budged. Mary's passed out body had been blocking it.

Joe picked up Mary and started to carry her lifeless body onto the bed. He put her down on the bed and then slowly crawled on top of her. He looked her up and down and smirked.

Her hair was a little disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled from her recent pass out but she still looked hot. Her head was bruised in the spot that was leaning against the door.

Joe began to kiss Mary softly. With each and every kiss he would apply more passion and force. He allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth and began to pull up her tunic revealing her red Victoria Secret lace bra.

He attacked her chest and kissed down to the top of her leggings. He gently pulled at the elastic eyeing her matching red panties.

Joe's hungry eyes began to become starving. He knew exactly what he wanted and his intoxicated mind wouldn't stop until he got it.

**Nick and Miley…**

Miley stumbled to Nick after a long game of beer pong.

"Heyy baby" Miley slurred into Nick ear.

"Hi" Nick said in reply.

Miley viciously pounced onto Nick and began to suck at his neck. Nick sat on the couch nearest to him and sighed at his drunken girlfriend. His thoughts were on Mary and Joe the whole night.

He had seen Joe go up to Conner and he had seen Conner slip Joe a condom while high-fiving him. He had seen Joe go upstairs and he had seen Joe open the bedroom door. He had seen it all, but he wished he hadn't.


	6. Party Part 3

**I've been really busy but all of your feedback is much appreciated……If you have any suggestions let me know!!**

Nick's mind was racing. He had all the pieces to the puzzle but he didn't want to put them together. He didn't want to believe what was going on right in front of his eyes.

"Nicky, what's the matter" said Miley still drunk.

"Nothing" said Nick as he thought about the current situation.

Miley, even being drunk, noticed his perplexity but just shrugged it off as a side effect of the alcohol they had both consumed. But Miley was right, Nick was thinking about something else… or someone else.

He couldn't help but think the worst of the situation. What if Joe was taking advantage of Mary or worse he thought, what if Mary was fully aware of what was going on? He didn't want to risk it; he had to make a move.

Nick softly pulled Miley's arm from his lap.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" he stated in a rush.

"Ok" said Miley, upset that Nick was leaving her. She quickly shrugged it off when she saw one of her friends wave her over to play another game of BP.

Nick quickly took note of Miley's occupation and was relieved that Miley had something to dwell in so she wouldn't be tempted to follow him.

Nick was suddenly feeling guilty for not trusting his brother to respect Mary, but he knew that Joe turned into a completely different person when he drank.

Nick slowly walked towards the door and his head rushed with endless images as to what was going on on the other side of the door. He finally reached his hand out and rested it on the knob, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

The door had a slight creak to it, but Nick kept pushing and finally he opened the door to find Joe lying on top of Mary. But something wasn't right, Mary wasn't moving.

"Mary, are you ok?" yelled Nick as he looked down at her body, suddenly feeling nervous.

Joe disregarded the creak of the door, but when he heard Nick's scream he recognized his presence and quickly jumped falling off the bed.

"Shit" screamed Joe as he hit the floor.

Nick looked at Mary's half naked, passed out body and then back to a shirtless Joe. His worst nightmares were coming to life. He couldn't believe Joe was trying to rape Mary.

Joe quickly got up and tried to cover up the mess he got himself into.

"Nick it's not what it looks like, I was just helping Mary, she threw up on her clothes and I was helping clean them"

"O yeah Joe, I'm sure…..Just get the fuck out of here, NOW"

"No nick, Mary's my date" Joe said aggressively.

"Joe, get your ass out of here, you're too fucking drunk!!"

"I'm not going anywhere" screamed Joe.

"Fine" said Nick as he grabbed Mary's clothes and picked Mary up into his arms and began to carry her out of the room.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" screamed Joe.

"Away from you!" screamed Nick as he walked out of the room with Mary in his arms.

Nick trudged down the stairs to look for Kevin. Kevin and his band were playing Santeria by Sublime. A lit joint hung between his pursed lips.

"Kevin" Nick yelled. "I need a ride… Or maybe one of the guys can."

"Yo, Jack, Nick needs a ride. I'll come along but I can't drive like this" Kevin asked responsibly.

Jack nodded in response and grabbed his keys.

Nick readjusted Mary in his arms. His hands felt wet and when he looked down, he noticed blood falling to the ground.

"Kev, I think we might need to go to the hospital" Nick said flustered.


End file.
